


Minecraft Marriage

by MadDramaQueen



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff, Freewood - Freeform, M/M, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: Gavin and Ryan get married in Minecraft.But is it really just a game?Or are the feelings real?





	

"All right, assholes! Let's get the wedding started. Everyone, get over to the Achievement Church and let's do this shit."

Geoff's Minecraft character led the others to a tall building, resembling a church. 

"I helped build it." Jeremy said proudly.

"No wonder I don't like it as much." Gavin smirked.

"Oooooh~!" the others chorused.

Jeremy walked over and punched Gavin with his diamond sword. 

"Ow! Jeremy, I thought we were friends, Lil J! You can't hate me anyway; the year's not up! So, say you're sorry." Gavin leaned away from his mic to stick his tongue out at the Monster Truck. Jeremy just grumbled, about to flip him off, then stopped himself.

"I'm sorry." he muttered.

"Thanks, Lil J!" Gavin smiled and guided his creeper over to Jeremy. "Team Boston Tea Party!" He then proceeded to turn around and bend up and down repeatedly while making silly noises. Jeremy chuckled and started doing the same back to him.

"Jesus Christ." Jack muttered.

"Hey! None of that, assholes! Gavin, you're getting married today, boi. I don't think your husband would approve of you doing that to other people." Mogar slapped Gavin away from Jeremy.

"Oh, you're right, Micoo boi. Sorry, Rye Bread. Uh, where is Ryan?"

"I gotta get him changed. You can't see him yet, anyway. It's bad luck." Lindsay said, her Kazooie character running around Ryan's in a secluded room with a bed, crafting table and a door.

"I mean, it's hard to get blood out of a tux after you've killed a pig to get some food." Ryan smirked. 

Cue mutterings of Ryan being creepy, even at a wedding.

"You sure about this, Gavin?" Geoff chuckled. 

"Yeah. Ryan's cool." 

"Oh, he's just 'cool' now?" 

"I mean, Ryan's cool. But, he's also lovely. He's my...my lovely Ryan." Gavin blushed. 

"Awww!" cooed Lindsay.

"Save it for the vows!" Geoff stuck his tongue out IRL. 

"Uh, guys? Can someone stop Lindsay? She's making me try on some weird shit. I think I've been put in a dress about 4 times now." Ryan complains, with a chuckle.

"Well, you wear a kilt, so-" Lindsay shrugs.

"It's a combat skirt, not a dress, Lindsay!" 

Geoff opens the church doors, and everyone walks inside to "ooh" and "ahh" at how awesome it looks. The inside looks as close to a church as Minecraft would allow. There are pews, pictures on the wall, a stage up front with some chairs and a podium to stand behind. There's also a music block, next to a jukebox, in the corner to take the place of an organ. But, since this is a special event, the church is also decked out for a wedding, with flowers and such everywhere.

"Way to go, Matt! This looks pretty damn cool." Michael compliments as Matt's Minecraft character flies by him with approval. 

"Hey!" Jeremy exclaims.

"And Lil J. Sorry." Michael smirks.

"All right. Here's how this wedding is gonna go. Lindsay is gonna be the flower girl- er, bird...thing."

"Whoo-hoo! As soon as I get some flowers, I'll be all set for this job." Lindsay Kazooie starts jumping up and down.

"Michael is-"

"I'm the best man, damn it. If anyone else is my boi's best man, I will fight you here and now! MOGAR IS READY!" Michael takes out his diamond armour and sword.

"Whoa! Michael!" Jack exclaims.

"Calm down, Michael! Of course you're the best man for Gavin. Ryan, who is your best man?"

"Edgar." Ryan says bluntly.

"Wha-? You're gonna let Edgar out of the hole??" Jack gasps.

"Holy shit! I didn't even have to try to free him mid-ceremony!" Michael says, changing back into his classy suit.

Ryan chuckled as he finally picked out his outfit to wear. "Perfect, Lindsay. Thank you. It fits me well."

"It's a straight jacket, isn't it?" Michael laughs.

"You'll see what it is soon. And uh, I lied. Edgar isn't gonna be best man. And if you try to free him during the wedding, you will pay. I might be getting married, but that doesn't change my Dark God status. _I will fuck you up._ " Ryan leaned towards his mic for that last sentence and sent shivers down everyone's spines.

"Well, that's terrifying..." Jack muttered.

"So, who is your best man?" Lindsay asked.

"Lil J is gonna be my, uh, Monster Truck of Honor." Ryan points to him.

"Eyyy! Battle Buddies!" Jeremy and Ryan stood up from their seats to give each other a high 5. (as best they can)

"Jack is going to be the ring bearer. And I'm gonna be the one to marry these two assholes. I have a book here that has absolutely nothing in it, so I'm gonna make shit up as I go." a book appeared in Geoff's hand.

"Or just remember what the minister said when you and Griffon got married." Michael chuckled.

"That was ages ago!" Geoff sighed. "Okay. Let's start this thing. Take your places. Uh, Matt Bragg, get the music ready."

Matt floated down to the music block and jumped up and down a few times to signal he was ready. Everyone else got into position for the ceremony. 

Geoff stood in front of the podium, book in hand.

Then, the music started playing. Boy, was it bad.

"Jesus Christ! What the fuck is that, Matt?!" Geoff exclaimed. Matt floated over to Geoff and hit him a couple times while the others snickered. "Ow! Ow! Play the music discs, idiot! Not your off-key bullshit!" 

Matt flew back in place, and took out a disc labeled "Far," and put it in the jukebox. Soothing music filled the church as Michael slowly walks down the aisle, adding some beatboxing and crouch dancing in the mix. 

"Look at my boi go!" Gavin cooed.

"Hey! I'm supposed to say that when you walk down here!" Michael said, standing in his place at the end. 

"Who's next?" Gavin asked, his creeper character moving around impatiently.

"It's _you!_ " Ryan exclaimed.

" _ **YOOOOUUUU!**_ " everyone echoed as Ryan chuckled and shook his head. Still nowhere to be found in the game.

"Here I come, boi!" Creeper Gavin walked down the aisle, sporting a red bow tie over his usual creeper skin. He could hear some sniffling noises coming from a certain gent. "Geoff! Are you crying? Wot?"

"N-No! I'm not crying! I know this isn't real, you idiot!" Geoff tried to cover up. 

"Uh-huh. Sure..." Jeremy rolled his eyes.

Gavin stood next to Michael. "Hey, Micoo boi."

"Hey, Gavvy boi!" 

Matt changed the music disc to "Mall," and it was time for the Monster Truck to make his entrance.

"Hey, uh, isn't Geoff supposed to go next?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, but I'm already down here. Plus, I wanted to see you losers come down here and I didn't wanna miss anything." Geoff blushed lightly.

"Awww!" Gavin got up from his monitor to give Geoff a big hug, while everyone watched and laughed. Geoff struggled to get Gavin off, but eventually gave in and leaned in the hug for a second. Happy with this, Gavin went back to his seat.

When the beat dropped, Lil J made his way down the aisle, also adding some cool dance moves. He was wearing a custom Rimmy Tim tux that a fan made for him. He was looking quite dapper.

"I still didn't see Ryan out there." he shrugged as he stood in his place up front. "I think he really wants to surprise us." 

"Our turn, Jack. Let's do this thing." Lindsay smirked. Jack walked down the aisle, holding a diamond in his hand (since rings aren't a thing yet) and Lindsay joined him, throwing a mix of flowers and cow spawn eggs on the floor.

"Lindsay, what the fuck?" Jack chuckled. "What are you-? Hahahaha! Why are there cow eggs everywhere?"

"Would you believe it if I told you it was my idea?" 

"No! I'd say Ryan told you to do this."

"...you'd be right."

Everyone got a laugh out of that. 

"To be fair, I had another idea for Lindsay, but-"

"Nope! I don't wanna hear your creepy shit! Just get your ass down here!" Geoff cut Ryan off, who just kept laughing.

Matt changed the music disc again to "Cat," and all of a sudden, it started to storm outside.

"What the-?" Michael chuckled.

"Oh, my God. Seriously?" Geoff rolled his eyes.

"It's good luck though, right?" Gavin asked. 

With a flash of lightning, Ryan teleported to the front doors.

"Wow. Talk about an entrance! Damn, Ryan!" Jack laughed.

Ryan proudly walked down the aisle. His long royal robes covering his kilt and his "crown" worn on his head.

"No hats in church, asshole!"

Ryan glared at Geoff, looking away from his monitor for a second. 

"Geoff, please. Let the man make his entrance. This, uh..this is the wrong music, by the way." Michael muttered. Then, he and the lads started to loudly sing "Here Comes The Bride," off-key and made up lyrics, of course.

"Welp. Your entrance is ruined, Ryan." Gavin chuckled as Ryan finally stood across from him.

"Nah. It's fine. Let me just, uh..." As if on cue, the rain stopped and the sun came back out. "There we go."

"Show-off." Jack muttered. 

"Ahem!" Geoff cleared his throat. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in Achievement City, under the roof of a church built by Matt Bragg and Jeremy "Lil J" Dooley, to watch these two idiots in front of me get married."

"Oh, wow." Michael commented as Jeremy chuckled.

"Ryan and Gavin, you both have won in a poll that we've put on Twitter. We asked which two AH'ers would you like to see get married. And they have chosen you two. Michael and Gavin a close second. Sorry, Mavin shippers. Freewood wins today." Geoff continued.

Another round of chuckles from the group.

"Tumblr is sad now." Lindsay added.

"I think they've prepared some vows to read out, so I'm gonna shut my big mouth and let them do their thing. So, uh... Gavin, you first."

"Actually, uh, I didn't prepare anything."

"Oh, god-damn it." Michael rolled his eyes.

"Hold on. I can do this, though. I don't need bloody paper to tell Ryan nice things." Creeper Gavin crouched over and looked Ryan in the eyes. "Ryan, my lovely Ryan. N-not the table, but you. Lovely Ryan Haywood. I dunno much about being married, but uh...I guess now I'll have to live with knowing that there's a cow trapped in our basement. With possibly more animals to come. Twitter, what have you done?"

Geoff cackled loudly. "Oh, my God. This is the funniest wedding I've ever seen in my entire life!"

"Um, so, I promise to continue asking you questions that we'll argue about for days to come, and I'll be by your side, but looking away whenever you kill an animal. I don't have a million dollars, but I hope I can spend a million days with you."

"Awww!" "Just a million days?" The others and Ryan said together.

"I'm being poetic, Ryan bastard!" Gavin hit him as he chuckled and ran back to his spot.

"Okay, okay. Ryan, it's your turn." Geoff nodded.

"$5 he doesn't flub." Jeremy bets with Michael.

"Oh, he will. You're on, Lil J." Michael accepts.

"Really? W-We're doing this?" Ryan asks, then sighs. "All right. Uh, Gavin. Lovely Gavin. I am so proud to spend the rest of my Minecraft days with you. Though I will be busy as a Dark God-"

"-who hasn't put out the Let's Play yet." Jack muttered.

"I'm working on it, damn it!" 

"Suuuure..."

"Don't turn this into The Culling now! Ryan, continue." Michael prompted.

"Thank you, Michael. Where was I? Oh yes. Though I will be busy as a Dark God, I vow to spend as much time with you as my job will allow. You will want for nothing, for I will give you everything. Except letting Edgar go. I can't do that."

"Damn it." Gavin whispered.

"We have been put together in various fan art and fanfiction. Hell, I think someone is gonna write a fanfic about us right now. And we are here today in front of our friends to make it official, somewhat. For you, my Gavin, my love, I vow to go on a murder bleak- BREAK- shit... until you say otherwise. God damn it!" Ryan quickly finished as he flubbed his way through the end of his vows.

Michael cackled as Lil J handed him a $5 bill. "I win! Thanks, Ryan! I fucking knew you'd screw it up!"

"I was so close!" Ryan whined.

"Aww. That was sweet, Ryan!" Gavin tried to cheer him up.

Jack walked up to Geoff and gave him a diamond and an emerald.

"Since we don't have rings, you gotta use these to give to each other. So, Gavin, you get the diamond and Ryan gets the emerald." Geoff distributes them as such. "Now give them to each other, Gavin first."

"All righty. Here's your ring, Ryan. Enjoy your diamond."

"Thanks, Gavin. Enjoy your emerald. It suits you nicely." They both swap jewels. 

"This is the most polite ring exchange I've ever seen." Jeremy chuckles.

"Okay, now comes the mushy part. Gavin, do you take Ryan "Flub Lord" Haywood-"

"HEY!"

"- to be your Minecraft wedded husband, to love and honor and all that stuff? I would add the death part, but uh...we respawn in this world."

Gavin chuckled. "I do." 

"Ryan, do you take Gavin Free, who decided to show up for work today-"

"OI!"

"- to be your Minecraft wedded husband, to love and honor, to not kill in the name of your crazy science experiments, and to spare from your Dark God chaos, until we stop playing this game, thanks to YouTube comments?" 

"Jesus, Geoff!" Michael laughs.

"Well, when you put it that way-"

"Ryan!" Gavin whined.

"I'm kidding. I'm kidding. I do."

The lads whooped, but Lindsay shushed them, because it's not completely over yet.

"By the power of the Minecraft Gods, and our internet not being complete shit today so we can do this, I now pronounce you two as joined idiots until the end of time. You may now make out while I go puke in the corner." Geoff walks away as Ryan and Gavin "kiss" in the game.

The others cheer and applaud as Geoff walks back over with a piece of obsidian in his hand.

"As your first act of being together, you may now erect the Tower of Pimps, one block at a time. But, I put this one down first, because I'm awesome." Geoff places the obsidian block in front of them. Ryan and Gavin both collect 2 gold blocks from Matt and jump on the obsidian block.

"Ready, Ryan?" Gavin asks.

"Let's do this Gavin."

And with a "1! 2! 3! 4!" the Tower of Pimps has been completed with uproarious cheers from the others in the office. Ryan and Gavin both jump up and down on the top of the tower, until Ryan bunces Gavin off.

"WOT?! RYAN!"

..and he died.

"Oh, my God! Not 5 minutes in and Gavin's dead!" Michael cackled. 

Gavin runs back in the church as Ryan falls off, taking some damage, but still stays alive.

"Ryan! Why?! We're married now!"

"I couldn't resist. I'm sorry." the Dark God chuckled. "I love you, Gavin." Ryan stood up from his desk to walk over to Gavin. "I'm sorry I killed you." He gave Gavin a hug.

"I love you too, lovely Ryan." Gavin turned Ryan around to give him a kiss on the lips. Everyone whooped and cheered. Jack started throwing seeds at the newlyweds. (Of course he had seeds. xD) Matt got out some fireworks in game and started to set them off. Team Love and Stuff were still passionately in their kiss. 

"Get a room!" Geoff yelled playfully. 

As they broke apart, Gavin whispered to Ryan as he looked at they're Minecraft characters under the fireworks show. "Think that'll be us soon?"

Ryan smiled and whispered back. "I've no doubt in my mind."


End file.
